


Marriage Arrangements

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: YOI Prompts Weekly [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sibling Incest, M/M, Past Infidelity, Past JJ/Bella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Sara and Michele have always been close.  Closer even than twins usually are.  They had always dreaded the day their parents would find Sara a husband who would take her away.  Now it's here, and they probably *could* have made a worse choice, but they don't know how.





	Marriage Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YOI Prompts Weekly
> 
> “Pairing”: Jean-Jacques Leroy, Michele Crispino, Sara Crispino  
> Prompts:  
> 1\. Onsen  
>  **2\. Arranged marriage**  
>  _3\. Historical Setting_  
>  **4\. Hammock**  
>  5\. “Do we still bring out the best in each other?”  
> Additional Halloween Prompts:  
>  **1\. Bats**  
>  _2\. Scary movies_
> 
> *Italicized prompts are used more for atmosphere than as actual prompts.

When their parents told them they had arranged a marriage for Sara, both twins stormed up to Sara’s bedroom. They’d seen it coming, but that didn’t make it any easier to bear. The fact that Sara was to be handed over to someone else was bad, but that, they could have gotten over. It was who she was being given to that had them both furious.

Jean-Jacques Leroy had a bad reputation in their country. The oldest son of a very large and wealthy family, he’d grown up spoiled and convinced that he was the best thing to ever happen to the world, God’s own literal blessing upon it. His first fiancé, Isabella, had run off for reasons no one had ever explained. Nobody thought very highly of Jean-Jacques, not in the Crispinos’ area.

They didn’t stay in Sara’s room long. Years ago, Michele had discovered a locked room above Sara’s in the tower that he could just hoist himself up to with a good jump, and he rigged up a rope ladder that would allow Sara to climb up to it as well. They shared the room with bats, although the bats would be gone in the hour just after sunset. They couldn’t get a bed up there, but they’d gotten a large hammock that they could tie between the wooden support beams.

They curled up together in the hammock now. Sara curled into Michele’s arms and let the tears flow. “If I just stay up here forever, do you think you could smuggle me enough food, Mickey?”

Michele stroked his sister’s hair. He wished so hard that it would be practical. “I can try, Sara, but eventually Mamma and Pappa would notice and find you. If you want me to protect you from them, you know I will.”

“I know.” Sara sniffled and wiped her eyes. “Eventually I’d get so sick of being caged I’d resent it, and resent you, too, probably. I can’t bear the thought of coming to hate you. Even marrying Jean-Jacques is better than hating you.”

Michele didn’t bother trying to hide the shudder. The idea of Sara hating him hurt worse than the thought of losing her.

 

They spent the night together in the hammock, holding on to each other. In the morning, they snuck back down to Sara’s room, Michele over to his own to get cleaned up and changed and ready to face their parents. To their surprise, Jean-Jacques was there already. This, they had not expected, and Sara shuffled a little closer to Michele.

“Sara! Michele! There you are!” Jean-Jacques approached them and bowed deeply. “Your parents were worried!”

Michele bowed back, gritting his teeth. Sara curtsied. “I’m sorry, Mamma, Pappa. I didn’t know to expect Jean-Jacques here so soon.”

“No, we didn’t get the chance to tell you. Now that you know he’s here, why don’t you go back to your room and pack your things? I’m sure Jean-Jacques is eager to get underway soon. You too, Michele, sweetheart.”

“Me too?” Michele exchanged a glance with Sara. “I’m to go with her?”

“You didn’t think we’d send Sara alone, did you, silly boy?”

Jean-Jacques boomed out a laugh. “Especially after the reason Isabella left! She was lonely, missed her people, so I let her go. No one ever believes that it was simple homesickness, or that I let her leave, but that really is all there was to it. I’m hoping that with you coming too, Sara will miss home enough less to not wish to leave me.”

 

They left the next day. Jean-Jacques had a carriage for the three of them. Michele and Sara sat close together, across from Jean-Jacques. “Now I’m sure you don’t believe the pretty lies I told your parents, do you.”

Michele squeezed Sara’s hands. “No. I think we deserve the truth, don’t you?”

“Likely. Isabella ran off because she caught me cheating on her. Oddly enough, she ran off with the man I was sleeping with, but that’s beside the point. Even more oddly, she settled into a relationship with him and his new boyfriend, last I heard…”

Michele cleared his throat. “Are we here to talk about Isabella, or are you going to tell us what your pretty lies really mean for the two of us?”

“Oh, right! Well. A man of my position needs to have a respectable wife, preferably beautiful, and lovely Sara here fits the bill, does she not? But you see, my interests skew far more toward men. So when I heard about the two of you, it seemed perfect.”

Michele and Sara looked at each other. Michele had no idea what to say to that. Jean-Jacques was marrying Sara, but it sounded like it was Michele who would be expected to share his bed. He’d been so focused on Sara he never even stopped to consider whether he was interested in men, so he didn’t understand how he and Sara supposed to be perfect. “Explain.”

“Well, everyone says the two of you are close. Much closer than most siblings. Michele, you’ll have your pick of my sisters for a wife, if you want one, but there’s no obligation.”

“What exactly does that mean, we’re close?” Sara asked, pulling her hands away from Michele's. Michele let her.

Jean-Jacques cleared his throat. “It means that most people will blame me if Michele doesn’t take a wife, but we all know the real reason.”

“And you believe those rumors?” Michele really ought to be denying them, but he’d likely find out Sara was no virgin soon enough, and Jean-Jacques didn’t seem to mind? It’s not like he was confirming them.

“I wasn’t sure until I saw the two of you yesterday, but yes. I believe them. Which is what makes this so good a deal for me.” Jean-Jacques winked at them.


End file.
